


Teetering Teacups

by Basmathgirl



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Episode s02e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet where Fred gets his teacup ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teetering Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here, but I do have matching teacups.  
>  **A/N:** written for [cookie-moi](http://cookie-moi.tumblr.com) and anyone else who wants to read this.

“Bloody teacups!” Hardy muttered under his breath in disgust.

“Language!” Ellie admonished him. “Carry on like that and I shall personally kick you out.”

The red and yellow lights blurred by in the fading light, and wee Fred squealed with unconcealed delight.

Hardy looked down at the tiny tot held securely between him and Miller. How had he allowed himself to be talked into this? Him, riding on a fairground teacup ride. At that point Fred lifted his curly covered head and grinned at him, those big blue eyes piercing a path into his broken heart.

“Uncle Alec,” Fred forced out with a chuckle, infinitely pleased with the effort.

“Good boy,” Ellie encouraged him. “Did you like that?” she asked as the teacup they sat in began to rapidly slow.

Fred nodded his head enthusiastically and made a grunt of approval. 

“There you go,” Ellie commented towards Hardy. “It didn’t kill you after all.”

He would have responded beyond his scowl but Fred suddenly lurched forward, and Hardy found himself having to stop him from landing face first down into the dirt.

“Good job dad was there,” the passing ride attendant remarked as he reached them. He stood and watched Ellie struggle out while Hardy held Fred within his arms. “You can never be too careful with kids.”

“Thanks,” Ellie huffed out, and scrambled passed him to take Fred from Hardy’s willing release. “Nice to see health and safety being followed.”

The attendant grimaced at her and carried on to the next teacup.

“Prat!” Ellie spat out, hoping Fred didn’t hear. 

“Now what, Miller?” Hardy asked in a tone that managed to contain every ounce of his disdain. 

“I don’t know. What do you think we should get Uncle Alec to do next, Fred?” she aimed the question towards her son. 

But all Hardy did was growl and stride towards the popcorn stand.


End file.
